User blog:Archivist217/Expansion of Young Justice, if the series renews
Hey all, this is came out my head right now! For explaning for this title because if the series (god I hope so) what's the expansion of Universe-16 of YJ. It's too early say at this point when Season 2 still even on hitus right now (damn you, Cartoon Network). Pardon my language. Anyway, a lot people say of what beyond the current season to speculating of characters, places, events and etc would appear the next seasons. Please excuse if any misspelled or error on this blog. Here we go: Timeskip: I was a surprise when Greg and Brandon doing a five-gap story in season 2. But it's growing on me. If the series renews, hopefully the timeskip will shorten about 6 or 12 months which fitting for stories to pick up where it left off. Not too much, but better because there'll be more characters and events are coming soon. Aftermath: After Invasion arc, there may be consequences, repecussions, and a change of statis quo affecting in Universe-16. The change of roster of the Team, loyalities left in question, shaken of relationships, and so on. What do you think of the aftermath before next season? Exposure: The SECRET is OUT! Is the Team is expose? What would if something like this happen to YJ when their information leaked in worldwide? How's that happen? Can they protect their secret and their operations before the public knows of their existence? It happen with the covert-op superhero teams in other comic books similar situations. For example: Marvel-616 Secret Avengers. As they say: Run the mission. Don't get seen. Save the world. Superhero Team-Up: What you like to see if YJ team-up with other heroes beside the Justice League? Birds of Prey: Originally in comics, Barbara as Oracle who first organize the team. But I wouldn't count out of Barbara stop being Batgirl just yet. Properly Black Canary who first assemble her team but stumble by JY during their operations and stopping the same villains. Justice Society of America: Old members came out retirement by discent reasons. Here what i'm thinking: an old member is murder, then someone is going after them as well. So the JSA assisted by YJ to stop of whoever is trying to kill them. OR - an enemy from the past tries to disassemble the superhero community, plotting to overthrow the US government and rule the nation. YJ must aid the JSA to stop the enemy before the whole world in jeopedy. I know Jay Garrick is retire now and so the others as we seen the show. What else could there be? What are your thought? Green Lantern Corps: We know YJ 3 members been off-world on another planet across space. What about the GLC? I know how powerful the corps are but what would happen to them if something goes wrong. GL members been killed, the central power battery is drained or could something else entirely? Maybe it's related to Earth, supervillains or The Light? The Team must investigate in space to figure it out the problem and team with the remaining the Green Lantern with little power in their disposal they have to solve this. Any speculation or ideas? Time Traveling Heroes: There are heroes who protecting the timestream whenever if its disrupting or broken. Rip Hunter - Time Master and Booster Gold. Maybe the Legion of Super-Heroes. But we'll to that later. Rip Hunter have been protecting the DCU timeline for long time then when time disturbance affecting the YJ history and of course, the Universe-16. Whatever its cause by unknown occurances, may as well it could be that. Lastly, Booster Gold made his enterance (as always) and have been starting out his superhero carear for a while. What else could there be for him to be here? Join the League, going covert-op with YJ or save the life of his best friend. Ideas? Future Superheroes: Time Traveling can be cruciel thing when knowing the future. But when other heroes from the future asking for YJ's help, can they keeping a secret before going to their time period? If certian members to keep it or not. Let's start off with the Super-Sons. Susposely from what I just read from DC Comics, from interviews of writers and editors said in "Countdown: Arena" that Super-Sons exist in Universe-16 but said otherwise in few years later, when the Multiverse change since the main DCU become "The New 52 Universe". I don't know whether they exist in the same universe or not. Ask Greg or Brandon if you would. How about their future selves? What's going on in the future? Is the world's end, the team is corrupted or desperately need of help? Lastly... The Legion of Super-Heroes! Long live the Legion! "Crowd": Long live the Legion! *clean my ears* uh...thanks, that'll do. What would the Legion want with the YJ? Something going on in the 31st century. If anything is terribly wrong, it's important. Speculate away. Multiversal DC Heroes: We know there are 52 universes now. As i love talking about the cosmology of the current DC Multiverse, not right now. If something not right inside one of dimensions or what something came through into YJ universe, then unexpected happen. If the Light involved, then would be troubling as it get. I know this is rated-PG show, let's narrow it down of what fit to story the next season. Justice Riders from Universe-18, the older JL from Kingdom Come of Universe-22, Freedom Fighers from Universe-10 or maybe the mainstream heroes from DC's New 52. If you have any thoughts, then let's hear it. Places: There are other places that The Team haven't gone to yet from I've said previously. The Mircoverse, Supernatural realms, Aliens planets such as planet Oa, Thanagar, and etc., other countries around the Earth, time periods from time travel, and the DC Multiverse. Character arc: It's too early to be sure when Season 2 still running. So I type this to speculate of what going with the YJ right now. Miss Martian: She one of my favorite character in the show. But as of late, she's abusing her powers, being in despair of found out the secret of Nightwing and Aqualad, and saw Artemis alive in Trigress' disguise. Overtime, with the Invasion arc ended, unexpected happen... her darker side is shown up. From my perpective, she embraces her white martian, change her look and costume, and gone anti-hero. This happen originally in comics in Teen Titans (before the New 52), after encounter with her future self and conflicted inside her mind. Now in YJ, there's twist and turn this side of the story. Can our young heroes save her from herself? Or can Superboy do it? Nightwing: Now lot of you say this alot if his secret expose by his teammates, will he no longer lead when the invasion is over? Who else can lead? That's why Tim Drake (Robin) is been train as leader. But that's off my head right now. Superboy: He's a strong character. Still finding himself, could not age and always keep himself in check. Will there be a rematch between him and Match? Might be. But will there be anything he could back together with Miss M. I've always the two are together. In difficult times, I can't be sure as the story still progess in Season 2. We'll see if it happen in next season. The rest of team... I can't too sure about this either. The series still progress. There are a lot characters that have stories to tell. If you have kind of ideas what stories to be shown after season 2, please do tell. Darker Storylines: In YJ, there's always twist and turns in each of those stories even when it solicit of the upcoming episodes, it always surprises us. When the series gets renews, what could be there stories that we want to see? More character centric, amazing cliffhangers, unsuspected turn of events and more surprising appearance. Maybe a tie-in based on DC's storylines/events. Here what I've thought but I'll have make it short as I can: A many lantern rings as in different colors and seeking its bearers when the "War of Light" have been sparked. What happens it choses our heroes and villains in amazing and worst way possible? Red ring choses Superboy, Blue ring choses Impulse, Green ring choses Robin and Violet ring choses Miss Martian. The Villains: Yellow rings choses The Joker and Deathstroke. The Joker gone "Chris Nolan's The Dark Knight" on Young Justice. Based on the graphic novel, I can't say what name it is and the movie, have his face change and set his vicious plans on both Gotham and YJ. A Superhero Civil War? I know its off topic that's not DC, but from Marvel, that brings seriously trouble among the superhero community. A tragic happen, a registration act is pass and heroes fight each other. In YJ, what about our young heroes, are get in this or not? Darkseid acsension: The Dark Lord himself is coming and it can't be good for Earth or the Universe-16. What involves him either he's collaberate with the Light or could be notice something on Earth worth conquering. He's know his agents on the planet, waited to be defenseless then began his assualt. Secret Invasion?? Again that's not DC, people get replaced by shapeshifting aliens, a distrust among other heroes and aliens inherited superpowers invade Earth. In the different story, what events turn out in DC manner of Young Justice? Could White Martians go this far and rebel? Olympian and Genocide: Based from Wonder Wonder storyline "Rise of the Olympian". The Olympians are back, Genocide created by Secret Society of Super-Villains, and the Amazons and the world in danger. What YJ, Wonder Woman, JL can do to stop the Olympians and Genocide from causing the world in chaos? Maybe insidious plot set in motion and that's why they have get to do before things get any worst. Libra: A villain that near long-forgotten and now he's back with new change in him and powers since left Earth and let himself became one with the cosmos. Gather all villains across space and around the planet to set in mind on one thing: Kill the superheroes. Where they will strike first? In the worst and painful way, started out of those whose closes to our heroes, demoralize them, weaken them or whichever their evil minds sets to. How could YJ and other heroes fought back? Have you any ideas? New Characters appearance: Who hasn't shown up? A lot. The ones who didn't make it in Season 1 and 2. So maybe they'll appear in the next season and the next. In recent blog I've read, a lot of you know exactly what you want. I do too. Who will make the cut in specific reasons? What stories can they tell? So here my list of what my thoughts here: On the heroes side - Starfire, Flamebird, Kid Devil, Grey Lady, Slobo, Kyle Rayner (GL), Bombshell, Kid Eternity, Static and Arrowette. On the Villains side - Cyborg Superman, Female Furies, Atrocitus, Sinestro, Scarcrow, Red Hood, Zod, Dr. Hurt, Starro, The Trench and the Court of Owls. There too much typing for me to explaning right now. I have many thoughts of my choosing. What are yours? That's a wrap. For me that is. Thank you for bear with me on my blog. If you have any comments, be civil and thanks. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts